cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasséör Fiann
Lasséör Fiann was the rogue daughter of nobles from Fjerk. She ran away from home at eighteen and plied her trade as a thief. Names and Titles None as of yet. Appearance In her youth, Lasséör was quite a beautiful young woman with medium length brown hair that curled at the temples and large brown eyes. She had a curvier build than her lover, Alva with a large bust and wide hips. However after leaving home at eighteen she began to care less and less about her physical appearance and often went around with her hair matted in mud and body covered in dirt. History Early History (235 AD - 253 AD) Lasséör was born to the ruling family in the city of Fjerk. She was brought up in a strict household where she was thought to be courteous and good mannered at all time. Although she was given everything she may have wanted as a child, restrictions were placed on who she could see and who she could spend her time with. Her parents preferring her to spend her time with members of the nobilty rather than commoners who they deemed to be below them. Lasséör resented her rich but oppressive lifestyle and above all hated the lack of freedom she was given by her parents. Because of this, she would run away from home numerous times as a child. The first time she ran away from home she was eleven however she had had not prepared before her escape and as a result only made twenty kilometres before running out of money. Throughout her teen years she would run away numerous times though usually returning after a day or two and never lasting longer than a week. It was on her eighteenth birthday after heaing that her perants had promised her to a wealthy lord whom she did not love that she finally decided to run away forever and, after stealing several thousand naplean's from her parents treasury, left for good. Time spent on the Run (253 AD - 257 AD) Lasséör's money would eventually run out and it was after she had spent all her money, she resorted to thievery. At first, she would only steal small things, things that she needed but as she grew confident in her abilities she began to steal things for the thrill of stealing itself, often stealing a new dress but never wearing and after a few days breaking into the shop to return it. It was early in the year 257 AD that Lasséör bit off more than she could chew, stealing the wedding ring of a man's deceased wife, the man in question hunted her down and after tracking her for several days he found her wilderness camp. However he did not attack Lasséör recognising her as his run-away cousin, instead he offered her a chance to travel with him. Lasséör accepted and from that day on she travelled with Aradir. Adult Life TBW Personality Lasséör was once a bubbly girl living on the edge, however this all changed when she was captured and raped by the orks of Braggoldir. She became withdrawn in herself barely speaking and when she did it was only to her lover Alva. She became fearful and would jump at the slightest noise. Weapons and Armour TBW Trivia TBW Category:People Category:Famous Hardeteels